I Promise
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Ava/Boyd fic, set after Bloody Harlan. Boyd stays with Ava while she recovers. Please read and review!


_..._

_An Ava/Boyd fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Justified. If I did, there would be a lot more Ava/Boyd naked scenes. _

_..._

_A/N: Well, I started watching this show off a coworker's recommendation, and just fell in love with it. Specifically, with Boyd's character. I have this thing with protagonists ... I don't like them. Usually when I watch a show, I end up really disliking the main character, especially when he's supposed to be the "good guy". Boyd's character is perfect, 'cause he has qualities of good and bad, but he's manipulative, clever, and badass enough to never really stray into the role of "good guy". I just love the relationship between him and Ava (if you haven't already watched it, check out the youtube video "Partner in Crime" about Ava and Boyd, it's really good). _

_I haven't seen past season 2 yet, but I read Ava's character bio, so I know she's still with him at the end of season 3 (yay!). So, this fic takes place after the end of season 2, while Ava's recuperating. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

Four days had passed since the war between the Bennett's, Crowder's and Givens' clans. Dickie Bennett was in jail and, for now, out of Boyd's reach. He was making plans to fix that shortly. With the Bennett clan essentially we wiped out, there was nothing and no one standing between his reign over Harlan and Bennett county. His men had already taken over the Bennett's weed business, and Devil had sent his boys away to get the firepower they'd had to abandon in favor of a speedy arrival.

Arlo was reaching out to Bo's old clients, letting them know Boyd's was offering protection services once again. Johnny was getting in touch with a dealer he knew about bringing in a shipment of oxy.

Things were being set in motion, slow and steady so as not to attract unwanted attention from the law - not that Boyd was worried about the law. Raylan had nearly let Boyd execute Dickie for what he'd done, and according to Arlo, he'd been willing to turn a blind eye to their actions in Harlan. With the new Bennett Chief of Police in his pocket, Boyd wasn't too concerned about 'the law' at all.

He was, however, concerned about his Ava. The wound Dickie had given her was healing, slowly but surely ... too slowly for his liking. The doctor had done a good job - as though his life had depended upon it - but the wound had been serious. She wouldn't be back on her feet for some time, so until then, he was stalwart at her bedside.

Ava was sleeping now, her head cradled by his shoulder. His left hand was linked with hers, his thumb gently stroking the back of her hand. His right arm was curved at the elbow, careful not to disturb her rest as he gently brushed hair off of her forehead, caressed her cheek, not willing the break the slightest of contact with her.

In such short a time, she'd become his entire world. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

Ava stirred, her head shifting from side to side. "Boyd?" she croaked, her voice weak with fatigue.

"I'm here, Ava," he replied softly, squeezing her left hand gently to reassure her of his presence. "Baby, you go on back to sleep, I won't leave your side."

Ava shook her head, her tongue poking out to wet her lips. "Bad dreams," she told him, furrowing her brow. She blinking her eyes open slowly, her little nose crinkling. "I'm kinda thirsty."

Boyd extricated his hand from hers, grabbing the bottle from beside him that he'd filled with water earlier. He used his teeth to open the spout, bringing it to her lips and angling it slightly so she could quench her thirst without having to move very much.

She nodded when she was done, swallowing the drink and sighing. A soft smile graced her lips, and she looked up at him with a hazy expression. "Who'da thought Boyd Crowder would make such a good nurse?"

Boyd chuckled lightly at that, dipping his head down to kiss her forehead. "Just one of my many talents."

Ava smiled, closing her eyes and tilting her head so her cheek rested on his chest. She was silent for a few minutes, and Boyd thought she'd drifted back to sleep when she whispered, "Thank you."

"For what?" he wondered, stroking her hair.

She hesitated before answering, "For taking care of me ... not bein' mad at me."

Boyd shook his head, linking his fingers with hers once more. "Oh, Ava, I could never be mad at you. Not really."

"I should've stayed in the cellar," she continued, traces of remorse in her quiet voice.

"I think we can both agree on that," Boyd commented. "But I understand why you didn't. You were defending your home, and I can't rightly blame you for that."

Silence fell between them once more, both of them listening to the sounds of the other breathing. Boyd watched the rise and fall of her chest with protective eyes, grateful to whatever god existed that Dickie's bullet hadn't claimed her life.

As though she'd read his thoughts, Ava spoke again. "Are you gonna kill Dickie?"

"Yes," Boyd answered without pause.

Ava felt a flutter in her heart that she knew she should feel guilty for ... normal girls shouldn't want their boyfriends to kill other people. But, she supposed, neither on them were particularly normal. "How? He's in jail?"

Boyd nodded slowly, still stroking her delicate hair. "There are ways around that."

Ava pursed her lips, leaning into his chest. She breathed deeply through her nose, basking in his scent. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"There's no cause to be concerned, Ava. I plan on sticking around for a long, long time," he assured her. "Dickie will pay for what he did, mark my words." He moved his hand to stroke her chin, gently prompting her to look up at him. "No one will ever hurt you again, Ava. Not while I'm here."

Ava held his gaze for a long moment, reading the honesty and intent in his eyes. Not too long ago, she couldn't stand the sight of him. Now, she couldn't imagine going a day without looking into those eyes. "I believe you," she told him, wetting her lips. In a whisper, she added, "Gimme a kiss."

Boyd obliged, leaning down carefully so as not to cause her wound any strain. His lips met her soft ones, placing the most gentle of pressure against her mouth. She replied in kind, her eyelids closed, her face a picture of bliss. He wished that he could freeze this moment and live it forever.

Things were going to change soon. As soon as Ava was back on her feet, and he had the people in place to protect her, he was going after Dickie. He would do whatever he had to do to make the last Bennett son pay for his indiscretions. He would hire someone within the prison, he'd find a technicality to get Dickie out ... hell, he'd even get himself arrested if he had to. Dickie's days were numbered.

No one hurt his Ava, and got away with it. The battle might be over, but the war had just begun.

Ava settled back against his shoulder, wincing at the pain from her wound. "I think I'm gonna go back to sleep."

"That's a good idea," Boyd agreed, cradling her body against his.

"You'll stay with me?" she asked, her voice suddenly very small.

Boyd wished he could kill her bad dreams as easily as he could kill a man. "I will. You get your rest, Ava. I won't leave your side."

"Promise?"

Boyd nodded, pouring as much sincerity and reassurance into his voice as he could. "I promise."

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that? Like it, hate it? _

_I wasn't sure about the ending, but I wanted to throw in that "I promise" comment, 'cause I absolutely loved it when Ava got Boyd to promise not to run whores. Very cute scene. There should be more of those in the show. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
